Everything Black
by DMFools
Summary: Voy a romper tu mundo, tu cuerpo… Tu corazón y serás el perdedor.
1. Agresivo - JayDami

La tabla es netamente de adjetivos negativos sacados de tumblr, por ende no tengo en mente cuantos serán, algunos serán más largos o más cortos. No seguirán un orden, ni tampoco una linea de tiempo... Aunque puede que si, la verdad no lo se (Se escriben sobre la marcha). Sobre el emparejamiento, la mayoría tendrá a Damian tanto arriba como abajo.

En fin, lo de siempre. Perdón por el exceso de comas, puntos y errores de ortografía.

DC no me pertenece, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Agresivo ─** _Propenso a faltar el respeto o provocar a los demás._

 _Voy a romper tu mundo, tu cuerpo… Tu corazón y serás el perdedor._ ─ Jaydami.

Era cuestión de verlo, su forma de moverse o esa mirada afilada y penetrante que lograba en la mayoría un ligero escalofrió, aunque para muchos solo era la mirada de un niño arrogante, engreído y carente de emociones. Para Jason era más orgullo en los ojos color jade de Damian y él amaba destrozar el orgullo ajeno. La idea de ver al hijo de Bruce Wayne atado, sucio y desesperado era una fantasía recurrente cada vez que se masturbaba en su casa de seguridad. ¡Tenia quince años! Y él era un maldito enfermo por pensar en su propio libido y lujuria recorrer su cuerpo cada noche, pero su mente al parecer no tenía intenciones de parar.

Había empezado con curiosidad y recolección de información para lograr hacer rabiar al mocoso, le parecía divertido ver como Tim lograba burlarse del chico y Jason no pensaba quedarse atrás. Joder a la 'joyita' de Grayson hacia que Jason incluso lo considerara como una forma de matar su tiempo y al mismo tiempo fastidiar al ex chico maravilla. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre iban por el rumbo que trazaba y odiaba sentirse parte de un ciclo donde uno termina perdiendo hasta la cordura una vez que caía en la realidad, pero Jason jamás ha sido alguien que siga el camino. ¿No se suponía que debía estar muerto? Pues no, con la mierda de los al Ghul y el pozo de lázaro había regresado. Era estúpido al haberlo notado muy tarde.

Sus ojos se deleitaron con el movimiento de piernas de Damian ¡Bendito sea quien le hace las rutinas! Porque Jason no puede dejar de maravillarse con cada demostración de flexibilidad, está seguro de que el mocoso ha sabido sacarle provecho a las enseñanzas del ex robín.

A veces se toma un tiempo para mirarlo como si quisiera simplemente encontrar la causa al reciente malestar que está corriendo en su sangre, que lo obliga a fumar más de lo normal y rechazar algunos trabajos donde sabe que puede encontrarlo, aun si es fugaz.

Hace una mueca torcida y agria en cuanto escucha la risa del primer robín; Jason ha empezado a odiar la forma en la que Dick dice el nombre de Damian, cada palabra que sale de esos labios es un sonido obsceno a sus oídos, pero como siempre no dice nada y solo observa a regañadientes como Damian intenta ocultar esas miradas, los gestos y sus toques. El mocoso no es precisamente sutil.

Jason se ríe en cuanto Damian lo observa, sus ojos azules reflejando la sonrisa burlona de sus labios. Ama cuando el chico se centra en él y Jason responde con gestos obscenos con su lengua y labios arrogantemente ignorando la presencia de Grayson. Damian es demasiado predecible o quizás Jason lo ha estado observando lo suficiente como para conocer a profundidad al niño sabiendo que puntos tocar para obtener reacciones que lo acompañaran en sus noches más calientes.

 **─ No puedes ser más evidente ─** suelta relajando sus hombros. No hay mascaras ni cascos, solo su voz burlona, agria y brutalmente honesta **─. Eres el chico sutileza.**

 **─ Cierra la maldita boca, Todd ─**.Damian responde sin pestañear. Detesta cada vez que Todd parece querer manipularlo para que haga lo que desea, las provocaciones son solo parte de ese sucio juego. No hay reglas, solo ellos dos y un silencio tácito que tiene más valor que las palabras.

Jason puede ver el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados y el movimiento de sus labios, ha conseguido que Damian responda como él lo quería. Relame sus labios sabiendo que en este punto las cosas se pueden salir un poco de control, más cuando Grayson está en la sala aparentemente concentrado en su rutina.

 **─ ¿Por qué debería? ─** responde Jason altaneramente. Sus ojos observan con detalle cada acción del chico, la mirada llena de ira, ojos azules capaces de consumirlo todo y el maldito movimiento de sus labios, como si intentara reprimir su deseos de sangre.

Jason sonríe tan abiertamente porque ha ganado, lo sabe cuándo Damian lo empuja al suelo retándolo a algo que ambos saben que es peligroso **─. ¿Herí tus sentimientos, petirrojo? ─** exclama con cinismo, el tono de su voz es lo suficientemente bajo, un susurro lento y caliente que deja en claro sus intenciones.

Damian lo observa con fastidio, sus manos están sobre su cuello y puede sentir las ganas de Jason por joderlo, sabe que ha caído en el juego de provocación de Jason. No hay marcha atrás.

 **─ Te quedaste sin palabras ─** murmura suavemente para que solo Damian lo escuche; son cinco segundos en los que su mente se pierde y las manos de Jason están sobre sus caderas moviéndolo hasta sentirlo cerca, muy cerca **─, puedo darle otros usos a esa adorable boquita tuya, Damian ─** murmura dejando que su libido hable por él. Es cociente de lo incomodo que se sienten sus pantalones en la entrepierna y al mismo tiempo quiere demostrarle a Damian que el maldito juego que ambos tienen empieza a fastidiarlo. Ya no le son suficiente esos aparente encuentros violentos en los callejones, las amenazas obscenas y el toque de sus puños sobre su piel.

 _"Has perdido"_ le repite su mente a Damian como el viejo eco de una canción escucha meses atrás. Lo sabe, es consciente de esa vocecilla que le recuerda porque Jason esta al final de la lista de contactos a llamar cuando el mundo se va a la mierda, porque no se ha opuesto a los avances de Jason, porque ha sido consiente de cada mirada, cada expresión y lo sabe, porque ha jugado con el los últimos meses. Un jugador constante.

Damian se ríe en silencio, mueve su pelvis frotándose contra el miembro de Jason. Relames sus labios y lo mira retadoramente. Jason es demasiado evidente, Damian lo conoce perfectamente bien, es evidente por la mirada hambrienta y el brillo en los ojos de Todd cada vez que lo deja con las ganas como ahora. Sus ojos se mantienen fijos sobre su rostro, pero su cuerpo se ha movido cortando la distancia entre ambos.

Es sucio, desesperado y violento. Los labios de Damian se aferran a los de Jason y el ligero sabor a oxido recorre su lengua una vez que se aleja. Hay un libido escondido entre el tono verde de sus ojos. Sin esperar a una respuesta se levanta de un solo movimiento dirigiéndole una mirada a Grayson.

 **─ Todd ¿Te quedaste sin palabras? ─** habla con burla delvolviendole las mismas palabras que Jason uso en él.

 **─ ¿Por qué huyes, Damian? ─** preguntado con tranquilidad. Su cuerpo a dado un salto rápido levantándose del suelo **─ ¿Tienes miedo? ─.** Vuelve a picar, sabiendo que ya no puede detenerse. Jason no espera a que Damian se vaya, tampoco se detiene cuando Grayson concentra su mirada en Todd. Damian solo ha movido su ficha y ahora debe acepar las consecuencias, ya que Todd no piensa detenerse… Esta noche va a tomar el premio.

Damian no retrocede, pero tampoco avanza. Jason rompe la distancia tomando el brazo de Damian y encarándolo completamente. Hay un choque de miradas, de pronto la existencia de Grayson desaparece y solo son ellos dos en aquella fría cueva.

Jason se muerde el labio y lo besa. Desesperación, palabras rotas y vacías. No se detiene, presiona con fuerza su lengua sobre los labios ajenos, demandante, ansioso. Damian se mueve a regañadientes y abre su boca. Jason entra saboreando cada pequeña parte mezclando su saliva con la del mocoso. No hay palabras hermosas, solo agresividad, mentiras y ganas por demostrar quien tiene el control.

Para cuando ambos se separan, todo se ha ido a la mierda.


	2. Descarado - OliverxDamian

Pues me volví a ver batman mech vs mutants y salio esto. Estaba basado en el Damian de esa película, no el de los cómics.

En fin, lo de siempre. Perdón por el exceso de comas, puntos y errores de ortografía.

DC no me pertenece, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **D** **escarado─** _Se aplica a la persona que habla u obra con atrevimiento, sin vergüenza ni respeto_

 _Solo somos tú y yo… ¡Ahh! Y las cámaras_ ─OliverxDamian

Si había algo que Oliver detestaba eran los adolescentes, claro que en su vida ha tenido que lidiar con unos cuantos, pero la diferencia, ninguno era Damian Wayne. Al comienzo había empezado en una de las tantas fiesta de Wayne y sus 'juguetes comerciales', lo había visto alejado de todos y como hombre curioso que es se acercó a indagar. Su yo del futuro le hubiera dicho un claro y demandante "retrocede" pero los viajes en el tiempo no eran su fuerte.

Dos días después lo volvió a encontrar en otro evento de caridad, siendo el chico distractor de Bruce, Oliver se debatía de si debía ir o no donde Batman sin ningún afán de molestarlo, claro está, pero una parte de él al mismo tiempo tenia las ganas de quedarse y animar al chico. No le fue ninguna sorpresa saber que Damian se sentía menos, Bruce precisamente no era alguien que diera halagos o te dijera un "bien hecho" y Damian había estado cometiendo error tras error. Había algo en su mirada que Oliver no supo interpretar. Se preguntó entonces donde estaba su segundo mentor, Dick Grayson, quien aparentemente había dejado de visitar al chico. Decidió entonces a hacer lo que casi nunca hace, dar consejos, en su experiencia como 'mentor' era un claro desastre, aunque Roy termino reformándose por su cuenta logrando ser un buen chico. Nada perdía con intentarlo y de entre todo algo bueno habría hecho por su ex aprendiz.

 **─ ¿Algún problema? ─** Su voz sale calmada, hay cierto tono de curiosidad en su pregunta.

 **─ Queen… ¿Lo dije bien? ─** Damian responde con duda, la última vez se le ocurrió decirle Sr. Flecha y había aprendido su lección con tanta vergüenza encima que no volvería a repertirla.

 **─ Hey chico, con Oli está bien ─** Oliver alega con confianza en su voz, se ha movido lo suficiente cerca de Damian que fue consiente del calor que desprendía su cuerpo, aunque el contacto solo fue hombro con hombro.

 **─ Lo de siempre, aunque Bat... Bruce, quiero decir, me ha dicho que no debería preocuparme mucho es un poco…Complicado ─** Damian toma una pausa no muy seguro de si Oliver realmente tiene intenciones de escucharlo hablar, había una gran diferencia entre cordialidad, interés y educación.

Oliver lo observa con un gesto desconcertante y a los segundo empieza a reírse. Si bien su idea era darle 'algo de ánimo' no había esperado que el chico, hijo del hombre más 'apático', fuera a hablarle muy rápido de sus sentimientos. Damian lo observa fijamente, sus ojos están muy abiertos y sus labios se cierran ante la risa del hombre mayor sin saber exactamente como debía tomárselo. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? La risa de Oliver solo lo desconcertaba.

 **─ Relájate niño ─** Oliver habla llevando una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Damian despeinándolo con total confianza **─, te comente la vez en la que Superman y él debían fingir ser una pareja teniendo una cita. Fue muy raro, ya sabes… Bruce Wayne, el mayor playboy, había llevado a Clark a un parque de atracciones y aunque era falso, su cita había resultado muy mal.**

Damian lo sigue observando sin comprender las acciones de Oliver, tampoco entiende que tiene que ver su padre y Superman. ¿Acaso intentaba decirle que su padre aparentemente tenía un romance con el superhombre? ¡Mierda! Eso era mucho para procesar y sin Drake cerca para hablar empezaba a creer que su única compañía iba a ser Alfred; no pensó en Dick dado su distanciamiento con este, sin saber exactamente por qué Dick solo se había mantenido al margen.

 **─ ¿Eso qué significa? ─** pregunta intentado comprender, está seguro de que Oliver se ha dado cuenta por la expresión de su rostro.

 **─ Lo piensas mucho chico ─** Oliver vuelve a responder a su pregunta con un movimiento de manos restándole importancia.

Damian solo asiente apoyándose sobre pared ignorando la cercanía de Oliver y el cómo puede sentirlo muy cerca de su cuerpo.

Después de ese encuentro se había vuelto algo común toparse con Oliver en los pocos eventos donde debía ir como el hijo de Bruce Wayne. Fue una rutina, Oliver interceptándolo cada vez que intentaba ocultarse de la multitud, él claramente contándole de cada error que había cometido en las patrullas y ambos terminaban hablando de alguna tonta anécdota de Batman en la liga, Damian solo escuchaba, pero era algo agradable.

Todo iba bien hasta que Bruce empezó a percatarse de algunos ligeros cambios en Damian. La forma como hablaba, algunas palabras que jamás había esperado que su hijo las dijera y estaba el hecho de que empezaba a volverse un poco más hábil con el arco ¿Desde cuándo Damian usaba el arco? Bruce esta desconcertado, pero hallo la respuesta cuando los observo a ambos reír en medio de una de las galas de caridad.

 **─ ¿Me he perdido de algo? ─** Bruce había comentado deteniendo la broma que Oliver aparentemente había iniciado.

Damian lo observo conteniendo la risa. Oliver descaradamente empezó a reír con más ganas.

 **─ Solo le comentaba al chico la vez en la que te pusiste un tutu rosa, Bruce ─** Oliver respondió una vez que se calmó, aun habían rastro de risas en sus labios **─. ¿Te acuerdas? Fue tan hilarante, Linterna hasta te tomo una foto.**

Bruce no dice nada, pero Damian rompe el momento estallando en risa con las manos en su vientre en un intento por apaciguar el dolor. Bruce suspira sin decir nada, el descaro de Oliver Queen eran grande.

 **─ Y le decía a Damian, lo curioso que se vería él en un tutu ─** Oliver habla limpiando las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos. No fue consciente de la forma como lo dijo, pero tampoco le importaba.

Damian no se ha percatado de lo que Oliver ha dicho, pero Bruce sí. Sabiendo que detrás de esas palabras no solo había broma, pudo notar el tono galante en la voz de Oliver y estaba seguro de que aquel descaro empezaba a molestarle.

 **─ ¿Desde cuándo Batman usa un tutu? ─** Damian quien se había mantenido riendo había hablado regresando a su voz normal **─ ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?**

Oliver se ríe colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Damian **─, créeme chico, no quieres saberlo**

Damian se ríe en respuesta y a Bruce no le agrada para nada la confianza que ambos tienen, ni la actitud descarada de Oliver con su hijo.

… Los medios tienen una idea diferente, porque a la mañana siguiente hay una foto de Oliver y Damian compartiendo más que una bebida en la gala, aunque Bruce solo piensa en culpar a Oliver y su descarado comportamiento.


	3. Hipócrita - TimDami

Ok, si bien dije que estos escritos cortos no iban a estar relacionados, pueden ver esto como una secuela de Agresivo.

En fin, lo de siempre. Perdón por el exceso de comas, puntos y errores de ortografía.

DC no me pertenece, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Hipócrita─** _Se aplica a la persona que actúa con hipocresía, fingiendo en público tener ciertas ideas o ciertos sentimientos, pero opinando o sintiendo en realidad otros distintos o contrario._

 _Hoy es una perfecta noche, para mentir, robar y romper corazones_ ─ (TimDami)

Tim Drake, alias Red Robin, tiene un secreto. Es sucio, asqueroso, agridulce, y lo comparte con la persona menos esperada. Si alguien lo supiera, no lo creería. ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Que de pronto te digan "Es cierto que durante los eventos en Wayne Enterprises tienes sexo en los baños con Damian Wayne" ¡Vaya payasada! Respondería, claro, primero le daría un par de golpes encima, pero era más cierto que su falso odio por el hijo de Bruce.

Para nadie era una sorpresa que Damian creciera para convertirse en un joven perfecto físicamente. A sus cortos diecisiete años tenía el atractivo capaz de hacerte dudar de tus preferencias, si eras heterosexual, con semejante cuerpo era claro que podías sucumbir y masturbarte ahí mismo al ver al chico. Sin embargo, era una tortura para Drake saber que el mocoso que muchas veces intento asesinarlo era un maldito hijo de perra muy consciente de su ventaja genética. Lo más impactante era la forma coqueta que tenía en los eventos, tal y como Bruce lo hacía, por algo eran padre e hijo.

Lo peor, no era el único en darse cuenta de cómo la pubertad volvió a hacer de las suyas. Jason Todd, alias Red Hood, era un bastardo que sabía mover sus cartas. Tim lo supo cuando un muy enfurecido y desconcertado Grayson lo visito a media noche en su casa de seguridad contándole que Jason técnicamente (aunque Dick había dejado en claro que faltaba poco para ser una película porno) estaba devorando la boca de Damian en la cueva a vista y paciencia sabiendo que él estaba ahí también. Generalmente Drake lo hubiera ignorado fingiendo que lo escuchaba y optando por actuar la emoción que Dick tenia, pero en esa ocasión no era actuación. Se sintió un tanto enfadado, pero solo asintió a cada palabra de Grayson dándole la razón completamente sin opinar al respecto.

Dos noches después había encarado a Damian solo para terminar en una pelea en mitad de un callejón vacío y con el sabor a sangre dentro de su boca.

 **─ Siempre exagerando todo, Drake ─** Damian había hablado relamiendo la sangre de sus labios. Su mirada estaba sobre la respiración agitada de Tim, el movimiento de su pecho bajar y subir, es divertido para Damian más aun sabiendo que el causante es él. Quien hubiera pensado que besar a Drake era más que suficiente para derrotarlo.

 **─ Vete a la mierda, Damian ─** Tim sabe que su voz a salido ligeramente dos tonos más graves de lo normal y si no fuera por el traje está seguro de que su erección sería muy evidente.

Damian se ríe con arrogancia desapareciendo del lugar y Tim no puede creer que un maldito beso del mocoso fuera suficiente para ponerlo en esa situación; el orgullo puede más y solo se escusa con un simple 'es la falta de sexo', una mentira más para sí mismo.

Aquel simple acto desencadeno los que vendría varias noches después.

Si alguien le preguntara si aún odiaba a Damian, Tim respondería que sí, que el tiempo no era suficiente para borrar todas las peleas que ambos tenían y aunque trabajaban ocasionalmente en conjunto, el sentimiento persistía. Sin embargo, no se debía a las muchas veces que termino en cama gracias a un par de huesos rotos cortesía de Damian, sino porque empezaba a ser una constante en su mente. Damian se metía en cada jodida fantasía que tenía reemplazando el cabello rubio de Sthep por su corto cabello pelinegro, la piel pálida por una morena y para cuando se daba cuenta su semen estaba regado por toda su mano. Se había vuelto a correr pensando en la boca de Damian sobre su miembro, en cuan húmedo estaría su interior y en como su miembro encajaría perfectamente en él. Cada vez más reales eran sus fantasías que muchas veces masturbarse no servía y antes de recurrir a buscar un 'reemplazo' las duchas frías se volvieron en rutina.

Era un hipócrita, falso y mentiroso. Drake lo sabía y Damian se lo afirmaba cada vez que ambos tenían una pelea a puño limpio que al final de la noche terminaba siendo más por quien dominaba los labios del otro. No era fácil aceptarlo, no cuando Damian parecía divertirse lanzándole indirectas de lo que hacían enfrente de otros miembros de la familia. ¡Maldito bastardo! Sabia como provocarlo, una parte de él odio a Jason por ser quien le mostrara como jugar a ese asqueroso juego de provocación, manipulación y sexo, pero la otra, solo le agradecía.

 **─ ¿Qué pasa Drake, te duele la boca? ─** Damian pregunto con los ojos sobre la pantalla de la computadora. A dos pasos de él, estaba Batman revisando algunos reportes de Red Hood y Nightwing.

Tim no respondió, pero recordó lo que paso dos horas atrás en las duchas, solo Damian y él. Maldito mocoso insufrible ¿Acaso no era suficiente para Damian saber que tenía a Tim donde quería?

Damian no era bueno aceptando el rechazo y se lo hizo saber. **─ Tienes los labios muy hinchados ¿Acaso has estado bebiendo cosas calientes? ─** volvió a comentar en tono despreocupado, a sabiendas de que Bruce pudiera comprender sus palabras.

Bruce observo a Tim moviendo su ceja ligeramente hacia arriba en un gesto interrogante y Tim respondió moviendo sus hombros despreocupadamente restándole importancia al asunto.

 **─ Gracias por tu preocupación, Damian ─** responde acercándose hasta el chico. Si Damian quería jugar sucio, él también podría **─. Me sorprende verte sentado, Damian. Por un momento pensé que no podrías, después de tu caída en las duchas ─** comenta en tono burlón. Las mejillas de Damian están suavemente coloreadas de rojo y Tim lo toma como una victoria.

Bruce solo los observa, suspira y continua revisando los reportes.


	4. Ignorancia JayTim

De vuelta a los viejos hábitos.

* * *

Podías verlo bailar y poco importaba si el mundo temblaba bajo sus pies o si el cielo se caía, Jason no podía apartar su mirada de aquel cuerpo cincelado, de aquellas firmes pero delicadas piernas.

Demasiado perfecto para la vista mortal.

─Eres demasiado obvio ─Tim saludo─, cualquiera pensaría que eres tu quien está sufriendo y no él.

Jason se ríe abiertamente, suspira inclinándose hacia su izquierda apoyándose sobre el gran muro de mármol─ venga reemplazo no es un buen tema de conversación para alguien que ha sido dejado.

Como desea un cigarrillo en estos momentos, Jason siente la necesidad de morderse el labio, juguetear un poco y rematar con una lamida sencilla, superficial, sin mucho que dejar a la imaginación.

A simple vista es un gesto que no dice nada, pero Tim sabe y sonríe porque entender a Jason no es tarea fácil─, acepto sugerencias.

No había forma de negar lo evidente, es algo que ambos han entendido en cuanto Jason puso sus ojos sobre Tim ya muchos meses atrás; cuando la desesperación y el dolor fueron más fuerte que su moral y sentido del deber.

Tan simple como eso, un simple roce entre sus manos que fue pasando a una caricia sutil hasta ser besos húmedos con saliva y emoción, todo para que al final sus cuerpos revelen el hambre que devoraba lentamente el interior de cada uno.

Tim ama a Jason pero no lo suficiente como para romper su estabilidad con Conner.

─¿Sugerencias? ─Jason pregunta acercándose a paso lento, ignorando la mirada de Damian y la expresión cansada de Dick─, ambos sabemos que aunque me has dejado volver a terminar en mi cama, que tu súper novio finja ignorancia es asunto suyo, después de todo siempre estoy listo.

Hay una sonrisa arrogante en los labios de Tim, el silencio del menor es todo lo que Jason necesita para tomar su mano, acariciar suavemente su palma dibujando con los dedos un simple te amo, una palabra que solo se permite decir en voz alta cuando Tim está en su cama, entre sus brazos.

─Aparentemente así es ─responde riendo solo para Jason─, es algo que no se puede evitar cuando tú tienes algo que él no está dispuesto a arriesgar.

Jason se ríe escandalosamente recordando la vieja película donde el marinero le entrega su corazón a su amada y zarpa hacia el ancho mar. Una historia de amor con un final bonito y algo extraño.

La canción lentamente llega a su final, las tonadas se vuelven efímeras y Jason sabe que debe irse, moverse, alejarse de ahí pero es su desesperación quien lo domina…

Es Tim quien lo retiene con un beso ignorando todo, solo Jason y él como siempre fue, es y será.


End file.
